Join WillowClan
Hi! If you are wanting to make a character, you're in the right place! All you need to do is type something very similar to the example below! This should contain your cat's name, rank, personality, appearance, history and their family. If you don't know what to do, or need a brief summary look below. * Press the edit button. Make sure you don't delete some one's entry though! * Make a heading which is called your cats name. * Fill out your cat's rank, personality, appearance, history and their family. * Once you are done, sign by pressing the ~ button four times in a row to sign. This can only be done on the classic editor! Remember that! * After this publish your edit and keep an eye on this page for an admin to approve, and then you or an admin can start making your page! Once this is done, you can roleplay with this cat! Hooray! If you are still stuck, look at the example below. Example Cat Rank: Loner Apperance: Black tom with amber eyes Namer: Loner: Example cat History: Example cat's parents abandoned him when he was young and has never saw them again. Family: Mother: Jalula - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Father: Unknown Littermates: None Personality: Power hungry, Outgoing, wary of cats he doesn't know. Rainpelt&bluestar (talk) 04:08, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Accepted! --Bramble All forms are to go below here, please! :D May I add in a deputy and a few other cats? Deputy: Spikethorn -Dark grey tom with spikey fur. Warriors: Bramblethorn (lol) - Brown tom with blue eyes. Russetwing - Dark Ginger she-cat with bright golden eyes. Flamestar22 11:03, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Yep, that would be totally fine. Accepted. --Bramble Goldenpool Rank:Warrior Appearance:Golden she-cat with dark blue eyes Personality:loyal,but has a sharp tounge--Like Sandstorm History:Ran away from ThunderClan and was found by WillowClan Family:Mother:Unknown,Father:Unknown,Littermates:None Rainbows2007 (can't sign because I got the visual editor!) Falconleap Mew? Rank:Warrior Appearance:gray tom with a back muzzle and paws and green eyes Personality:loyal, sometimes ambitious and runs into things too quickly History:a typical warrior history, kit, apprentice, warrior Family:Mother:Yewstripe, Father:Larkfeather, Sister:Daisypetal The Song Of Silence 23:50, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Accepted --Bramble Ripplesong & Family Rank - Can I apply for medicine cat? I happen to have good knowledge on all the herbs. Appearance - light bluish gray she-cat with green eyes Personality - Ripplesong says exactly what's on her mind, which can lead to others despising her. However she is quiet, but stern. She has an urge to help others whenever she can. History - Once a loner named Song, Ripplesong found herself in WillowClan after being brought to the camp by two warriors, as she was lingering on the border of the territory. She couldn't resist the urge to ask how cats were healed. Eventually, she was accepted as a medicine cat apprentice, and became the WillowClan medicine cat. Family - Father: Eddie (kittypet, deceased - death: poisoning) Mother: Moss (loner, deceased - death: car) Sister: Honey (kittypet, deceased - death: unknown) Brothers: Owl (loner, alive) Strike (rogue, alive) Eddie Appearance - small ginger tom with white underside, green eyes Moss Appearance - gray tabby she-cat with darker markings, blue eyes Honey Appearance - small light ginger she-cat with pale blue eyes Owl Appearance - handsome light brown tom with dark green eyes Personality - incredibly loyal, but reckless History - Owl lived with Moss and Song, until Moss was killed on the road. He was torn between leaving Song, because he was terrified that she would be killed the same way (something he didn't want to watch), and staying because he didn't want to lose his only sibling left (Strike left, and Honey had gone to Twolegs). Song left later, to go to WillowClan. Owl is determined to find Strike and Song. Strike Appearance - dark gray tom with icy blue eyes Personality - cold hearted, cruel, prideful, but inside, he's just really terrified of being seen as weak History - Strike was there one day, and the next he wasn't. He had always been a bit odd and ambitious, but his absence suprised his father, Eddie. He lived in his father's housefolk's backyard, and ventured out into the alley when no one was looking. He found a powerful group of loners, and they saw how feared they were. He left to be like them. [[User talk:Silverwind of MountainClan|'love the life ']][[User:Silverwind of MountainClan|'you live']] 18:35, April 5, 2015 (UTC) All are accepted. :D --As she left, the copper dusked on us 21:43, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Forestpaw Rank: Apprentice. Prefered medicine cat apprentice. Appearance: A dark brown, almost black, tom with pine green eyes. Personality: Forestpaw is very shy, and usually hides any personal feelings from his eyes and movements. When he is seemingly depressed, he's just waiting for his enjoyment of being a medicine cat. He absolutely loves treating patients <3 History: Forestpaw was found as a rogue by the name of Forest, supposedly rejected by his mother. As he grew older, he started to notice the bloodbath of wounds, and vowed to pursue being a medicine cat to treat the wounds. Being as shy as he is, he never showed much emotion to anything, even to the death of his foster father. He has noticed that his foster siblings have not exactly liked him - excluding Silverkit, who absolutely loves him. Stormver (I'll add Silverkit and the rest tomorrow.) Yes - he can be the medicine cat apprentice. Approved! --As she left, the copper dusked on us 23:04, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Silverpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: A pretty moonlight-gray shecat with white patches on her paws, tail and face. Personality: Silverpaw is not shy, unlike her love, Forestpaw. She is almost completely oppisite from Forestpaw. She is quite caring and loves her siblings, but she doesn't have the discrimination against Forestpaw like her siblings do. History: tba Stormver Accepted! --As she left, the copper dusked on us 20:15, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire and Family. Blazefire. Rank: Elder Personality: A bit of a grouch (like Mousefur), who loves to berate younger cats and talk endlessly about the good old days. However, she has a soft spot for certain kittens and apprentices. She will be kind and tolerant of those she 'approves' of. Apperance: Bedraggled and disheveled orange tabby. White tail-tip and green eyes. History: Blazefire's father died in a fire, hence her name. Her mother held some sort of physological grudge against Blazefire (then Blazepaw). Blazepaw, dirven by the desire to prove herself, trained and trained to become the best warrior she could be. In her prime, she was a fantastic and feared warrior. Blazefire had two kits, Nightflower and Darkfrost. Family: Mother: Unnamed. Father: Unnamed. Kits: Nightflower and Darkfrost. Nightflower Rank: Queen Personality: Nightflower is a snarky and slightly bad-tempered she-cat if things don't go her way. She was always the 'perfect daughter', and can sometimes be petulant and spoilt. Apperance: Dark brown she-cat with black underbelly and flecks; also has dark green eyes. Family: Mother: Blazefire Father: Unknown Brother: Darkfrost. Mate: tba Kits: '''Unborn. Darkfrost '''Rank: Warrior Personality: Darkfrost is an easy-going and happy-go-lucky type of tom. He loves to joke around and take things in stride, though this sometimes affects him because he is slow to take important things seriously and recognize trouble. He is more of a 'let's rush in and fight them' kind of mindset without planning what he is going to do, thus making hiim slightly impulsive. Apperance: Darkfrost is a handsome, broad-shouldered silver-and-black tom. He has dark green eyes as well. Family: '''Mother: '''Blazefire, '''Father: '''Unknown, '''Sister: '''Nightflower